Dares
by ullswater
Summary: Abraham Cartwright and his friends have become bored, so like all young boys have decide to make their own entertainment. Ufortunately their fun involves damaging of private property and the owner is not happy! This is a story that is part of my Role of a Father and Mischief-makers series but I decided that is deserves to stand on its own. Contains spanking as a form of discipline.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I wrote this story a while ago because an idea came to me out of the blue. I was going to keep it and try and fit it into Role Of a Father or Mischief-makers somewhere, but as I decided to make the characters quite a bit older, I had a rethink and decided it deserved to be posted alone. There are two chapters - longish ones for those that like to read them and the whole story as it is, is complete and I will post chapter 2 next weekend. Those that are familiar with my other stories will I hope enjoy this one. And vice versa, if you enjoy this one I hope you will consider checking the others out.  
**

 **This story is dedicated to my friend Julie who I hope will enjoy reading it when she is well enough too. And is also for Annie who was lost to us earlier in the year. She was lucky enough to get to read it and give me feedback and if there is an afterlife I hope she is proud of the finished article. I miss you Annie.**

 **WARNING: This story contains the old fashioned discipline know as a spanking or a tanning of minors (i.e. those under 18). This was a completely normal consequences to bad behaviour for the time period the story is set in (1880's ish) and now of course it is considered harsh by today's standards. If this bothers you in anyway, please feel free to move along and find something else to read there are thousands of great stories on fanfiction so you are bound to find something that you do like to read. If you decide to read the story, please don't complain that it upsets you that the children are displined in this way because I warned you first!**

 **Alright enough, said on to the story...**

* * *

 **Dares**

"SHERIFF!" yelled Jed Daniels, storming in through the open front door of the Virginia City Jail house.

The current Sheriff, Clem Foster was in the back of the jail house, tidying the cells. "I'm back here!" he yelled.

Jed stormed through the front office into the back. "Look at this, Sheriff," he yelled holding up two apples with large holes in them.

"Yeah Jed I see them. Apples! So what's the problem?"

"What's the problem? What's the problem? They've got bloody holes in them that's the darn problem," retorted the angry farmer.

Clem held out his hand for an apple and Jed tossed one to him. "Hmm funny looking holes, what sort of critter causes them?" Clem asked studying the apple carefully.

"T'ain't no critter. If it was I wouldn't be here pestering the Sheriff, would I? They's deliberately made holes. Looks to me like someone's been shooting at my ripening fruit and ruining it. Probably kids shooting at my apples with slingshots or catapults or somethin'. I done found lots of piles of small stones all over my orchard. Now what ya gonna do about it Sheriff?"

Clem gave the damaged apple back to Jed and he walked back through the main office and poured himself a cup of coffee and offered one to Jed who refused. Clem took a swallow of the tepid coffee, before taking a seat at his desk. He opened the top drawer and took a writing tablet and a pencil out of his desk.

"Alright Jed, tell me what you know," he ordered and as Jed told him about all the times over the last week where he found damaged apples and piles of small stones at the bottom of the apple trees all over his orchard, Clem noted it all down in painstakingly long fashion.

"OK, Jed I've got your statement down. I'll have Jacob take a ride out there later today to see if he can spot anyone or anything alright?"

"That's all not all ya gonna do, is it Sheriff?" asked Jed angrily.

"No Jed. Whilst Jacob is out at your place I'm going to be asking around the other farms and ranches to see if anyone else has had any damaged caused. Maybe it's just been kids getting up to a little mischief on your farm, but it could be more. Meanwhile you best get back and see what you can salvage. Don't you worry Jed we'll find out who's doing this."

Jed slammed his hat back on his head angrily, "Well ya better catch 'em Sheriff, 'cos if I do and it's kids, I'm of a mind to take a switch to their behinds so hard they won't sit down for a good week!"

Clem watched the angry apple farmer storm out of the jail and he smiled wryly. If it really was youngsters up to mischief, then they had better hope that Jed didn't catch them, as he was sure that the threat he just made wasn't an idle one. Mind you not that anyone of the parents around here would blame the farmer, most of them would agree that he had the right and they'd be itching to add their own punishment on top too.

* * *

It was recess and Abraham and his classmates all ran out into the schoolyard. The younger children broke up into small groups and there was a game of mixed sex tag quickly underway, whilst some of the younger girls who didn't want to play tag went to sit on the grass and started making daisy chains. The older boys like Adam meanwhile, made their way to the furthest part of the open schoolyard, where they couldn't be overheard by anyone.

"You all got your slingshots and catapults with you?" asked Thomas the eldest boy.

There was a chorus of "Yep's" and "got mine".

"Good. Listen I been thinking, we've just been shooting at the trees kinda aimlessly. Today I was thinking that we should have a competition of how many apples we can shoot out of the trees. You guys all up for it?"

"What's the prize if it's a competition?" asked Paul the smaller of the boys, he was also the poorest.

Thomas grinned, "Well….. how about we say that the winner gets to take all of the apples home and we each bet 20 cents and the winner takes that prize as well. Sound good?"

"Yeah!" all the boys agreed.

"Ah I don't know, Tom. That's kinda stealing ain't it? And I ain't no thief," said Carlos.

Thomas turned to look at the boy. "How can it be stealing if the apples are damaged Carlos? They're only gonna rot on the ground ain't they? Old man Daniels ain't gonna be able to sell bruised apples is he?" retorted Thomas. And he looked around the group getting heads nodding with him.

Carlos saw his friends agreeing with Thomas and he shrugged his shoulders, "No, I guess not," he replied.

Thomas clapped his hand on the younger boy's upper arm, "Good. Now I don't know about you guys, but my Ma makes a mean apple pie and she ain't gonna turn down a few bruised apples for free."

"Won't she wonder where ya got 'em Tom?" asked Eric.

Thomas grinned, "Well I'll tell her I found 'em on the way home from school, won't I! Now are ya all in or are some of ya yella?"

"Hey, ain't anybody calling a Cartwright, yella. I'm in," said Abraham.

"Yeah, I ain't yella either, I'm in too," said Paul. "Apples of any kind are welcome at my house even bruised ones. My Ma can make pies and bottle 'em too." he licked his lips at the thought of apple pies and apple relish, because his Ma would certainly use every one of the apples and now the prize had been suggested, he was determined to out shoot all of his friends.

"What about the rest of ya then? Anyone not in?" Asked Thomas looking around his friends.

"Nah, I'm in," said Eric.

"Me too," said Carlos quietly.

"I'm in," said Charlie

"Yeah me as well," said Andrew a tall skinny boy who was leaning against the tree keeping watch over the schoolyard for the group.

"And me and my brother are in too," said Jeff on behalf himself and his younger brother, Jamie who was standing behind him nodding.

Two other boys agreed that they were in as well which just left Willy the shyest member of the group. He usually joined in with the other as he was desperate to be included rather than be left out like the younger boys, but he didn't have any of his allowance left that he could use. Having had to forfeit his allowance for two months, to pay for the repairs to his window pane, that he broke having a fight with his younger brother a couple of months ago.

"You in Willy? Only you ain't said anything yet. Ain't like you to be yella," said Thomas and the rest of the boys looked at Willy who was tugging rather pointlessly on a loose thread on the sleeve of his shirt.

Willy shrugged, "I can't. I ain't got no money to put in; you guys forgot that I'm still paying for that window pane I broke."

"What still?" exclaimed Eric. "That was months ago."

"Yeah I know," Willy replied sadly. "I only get 50 cents a month allowance and that's only if I get all my chores done. Pa takes 5 cents off every time things ain't done to his standards and well..." The young boy shuffled his feet. "Pa took 10 cents away last month 'cos I back talked him when he told me I didn't get all the eggs one morning and I left one of the cows un-milked as well, it's only because I was running late for school. Then when I got home from school that night he gave me a tanning with his belt too for not getting the chores done like I was supposed to."

All of the other boys winced, having experienced similar chastisements from their own fathers for not getting chores done properly.

"Anyway the window pane costs a dollar twenty five and Pa says I can't have my allowance back until I've paid back every cent. So ya see I can't enter the competition."

The school bell rang in the background and the other children stopped their games and started trooping back into the school house.

The group of older boys broke up and started wandering back to the school house but without any real urgency.

"Willy, how'd it be if someone put in the stake for ya and you paid them back outta the winnings if you won?" asked Abraham in a low voice as they walked back together.

"Really?" Willy asked looking up. "Would that be alright? Someone putting in a stake for me, I mean?"

Thomas stopped walking and turned around and looked at Willy having overheard Willy and Abraham talking. "It's alright with me." Then he spoke up a little louder so the others could hear. "Guys, Abe's offering to lend Willy his stake for the competition, I already said it's alright with me, what about you guys, anyone got any objections?"

"I don't see why he can't," said Jeff getting a nod from his brother. "and it's alright with Jamie too."

There was a chorus of "Alright with me too," from amongst the group and Abraham dove his hand into his pocket and he took out two dimes, "He's your stake then, Willy. You can pay me back when you win," he said smiling.

Willy took the money from Abraham, "Gee, thanks Abe, you're a real friend."

"BOYS! I rang the bell 5 minutes ago! Get yourselves inside this school house, right this minute!" yelled Mr Lawson.

"Shit! Lawson looks pretty pissed, we had better hurry," Abraham exclaimed.

The boys all broke into a run back to the schoolhouse, where their teacher was standing angrily in the doorway.

"I don't believe that you boys are late back from recess yet again! I am fed up of having to come and call you in, so I think its time I gave you boys an extra incentive to obey. Hands!" he said and each boy knew what he meant. They stood in front of him and each held out his non writing hand. There was a series of loud whacks and hisses, as each boy received two hard whacks of the ruler across their palms, which made their hands turn red and sting like the dickens.

"Now get on inside and next time you come in when you hear the bell. If you can't hear it clearly when I ring it, then you are too far away from the school house. Do you hear me gentlemen?"

"Yes Sir," replied 10 voices and they all rubbed their hands on their pants to ease the sting out.

"Get on inside then and get on with your work. NOW!" the school teacher shouted when none of them moved. He stepped back from the door and the boys piled in past him as fast as they could.

* * *

The next hour and a half passed quickly without incident in the school room and before long it was the lunchtime recess.

"Alright children, its lunchtime. You may go outside and have your lunch now."

There was a loud clattering of desks and benches and soon the school teacher was the only person in the school room. Mr Lawson set down his pencil and took out his own lunch at his desk he put the tin on the desk and after unpacking the various contents of the tin, he began to eat.

Meanwhile outside the older boys took their lunch pails over to the trees and sat down. They unpacked their pails and looked at each others lunches to see what they might want to trade something for.

"Damn Lawson, my hand still hurts," complained Jamie shaking his left hand before picking up a chunky chicken sandwich and biting into it.

"Don't cuss, Jaime, if he hears ya it won't just be your hand stinging," Jeff whispered softly to his brother.

Jamie looked up from biting into his sandwich and he quickly checked the area for their teacher.

"It alright, Jamie he's still inside the school, I'm keeping watch," said Thomas eating his own beef and horse radish sandwich.

The boys all ate their lunch, exchanging parts of it that they didn't want with their friends as usual.

When they were all finished and had packed their lunch pails up, they huddled up together.

"Alright, so where were we before Lawson interrupted earlier?" asked Thomas thoughtfully, "Oh yeah I remember, we were gonna discuss the plan for the competition later. So, are we all OK to have the competition today after school?" Thomas asked.

Everyone nodded. "Excellent! So that'll be 20 cents each entry fee from everybody then. Here's mine," he said taking two dimes from his pocket and tossing them into the middle. Each boy showed everyone their stake and tossed their money into the pile until everyone had done so.

"Right well we can't leave it here on the ground can we? So, we need someone to look after it or a place to hide it. Anyone want to volunteer to mind it?" asked Thomas.

None of the other boys wanted to be responsible for holding onto the prize money, else they be held responsible for losing any of it.

"Oh come on, guys! Someone has to be in charge of the money," complained Thomas." What about you, Abe?"

"Me? Why me?" squeaked Abraham before coughing to cover up the fact that he might have sounded like a girl.

"Well your father is rich; surely it ain't too hard to believe that you carry around two dollars in change."

"I ain't allowed that much at school and how the hell am I gonna hide it from Zach and Annabel all day, eh? It's gonna be hard enough trying to get Zach to cover for me and take Annabel home all on his own. If he hears my pockets jingling with coins he's gonna be real suspicious ain't he?

Thomas sighed, "Yeah I guess you're right. Well fellas anyone else got any ideas? I don't wanna hold onto all that money."

"What about leaving it at school?" asked Willy softly.

"What? Are you crazy?" said the rest of the boys turning on the shyest member of the group.

"No I'm not crazy. There's a loose floorboard in the schoolroom at the front near Mr. Lawson's desk. We could put in in a 'kerchief or something and put it under the floorboard. We'd be the only ones that would know it was there, so it'll be safe until tomorrow and none of us would have to look after it or worry we'd lose it."

"Hey! You know I think that's a great idea, guys. The thing is how do we get old Lawson out of the school house so we can stuff it under the floorboard?" asked Thomas.

"Well I could do it if you guys could create a distraction. I know the exact loose floorboard and I think I can get it up without too much work," said Willy.

"You boys all OK with that?" asked Thomas and he took out his red handkerchief.

"Yep," everyone answered.

Thomas gathered up the money, put it in his 'kerchief and then he knotted it and handed Willy the money. "You go sneak around to the back door and we'll get ready to get Lawson outside. Give us a whistle when you are ready to do it, alright?"

Willy got to his feet, "Yeah got it."

Willy took off at a run towards the necessary and then instead of going inside he hid behind it and when he was sure no one was watching him apart from his friends, he took off towards the back door of the school house.

"He's there Tom," said Eric who was keeping an eye out.

"Alright, boys time to get busy with the distraction."

Thomas got to his feet and the other boys joined him.

* * *

Mr. Lawson had finished his lunch and he was writing out his lesson plan for the afternoon for the younger children in the class on the side blackboard, when he heard yelling outside and he stepped to the side and looked out of the window.

"Oh for crying out loud!" he exclaimed and he put down the chalk and wiped his hands on a cloth before he stormed out of the room to go and investigate further.

On receiving the hand signal that all was clear from Eric, Willy whistled back that he understood and that be was ready and then he slipped in the back door.

"Alright, that's enough!" yelled the school teacher striding out across the school yard.

The boys who were pushing and shoving and yelling at each other in the middle of the schoolyard just ignored him, so he strode over to them and he pulled the boys apart. "I said. That's enough!" he yelled shaking them both by the collar.

Jamie and Jeff glared at each other across the front of their teacher.

"Now would one of you boys please tell me what the hell is going on here?" the school teacher asked sternly.

"He was cheating!" yelled Jeff.

"I was not! I scored a home run fair and square, older brother." yelled the younger boy.

"You did not, you missed 2nd base you darn cheater," yelled the older brother and he struggled to get away from the school teacher and get to his brother. Meanwhile everyone else in the class had clustered around the teacher and the boys.

"Stop your struggling young man," growled the school teacher shaking Jeff hard.

"Alright, I will but let go of me!"

"I'll let go of you when I am ready, young man and not before. Now stand still!"

Jeff instantly stopped struggling. "Thank you. Now stand there and be quiet." Mr. Lawson turned to Jamie.

"Jamie, did you cheat and miss running around 2nd base?"

"No Sir! I ain't no cheater," retorted the small brother and he looked up at his teacher.

"You had better not be lying to me young man or my paddle will be reacquainting itself with your backside, because you should know by now how I feel about lying."

Jamie gulped, oh yes he had learnt that lesson the hard way. He maintained eye contact whilst he replied. "I'm not lying Mr. Lawson, honest. You can ask the others who were playing, they'll tell you I didn't miss the base."

The school teacher looked at the young man who's collar he had in his left hand. The boy was certainly nervous he could feel that, but he hadn't looked away and Mr. Lawson was fairly certain he could make the boy look away if he really was guilty. When Jamie continued to gulp but maintained eye contact with him, he knew he was telling the truth and he looked at the other children.

"Did anyone else see Jamie cheating in the game?"

"No, Sir," chorused the other boys.

Mr. Lawson released his hold on Jamie and turned his attention to his brother Jeff. "It seems you were the only one who is claiming your brother was cheating, Mr. Jenkins. Care to tell me why?"

Jeff swallowed hard, "Uhm... well, Sir I thought I saw him run inside the base and not outside, but I guess if the others didn't see it...I …uh... I….. g…guess I could be mistaken."

"Mistaken? You caused all this fuss and now you think you might be mistaken?" asked the school teacher angrily.

Jeff bit his bottom lip and nodded. Mr. Lawson rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. _These boys and their petty arguments, it sometimes made him wonder why he ever wanted to become a school teacher in the first place._

Mr Lawson released the boy's collar and glared at all of the children around him. "Well, I suggest that if you boys cannot play a fair game without accusing each other of cheating, then you don't play them at all." The schoolteacher then turned his attention back to focus completely to Jeff. "Now since you interrupted my work, young man I believe you owe me a little of your own time." He looked up at the others. "The rest of you have about 10 more minutes of recess left so make the most of it." and with that Mr. Lawson left them, steering Jeff by his collar between the other school children back to the school house.

All the other children quickly returned to their previous endeavours or broke into small groups to whisper excitedly about what was going to happen to Jeff when Mr. Lawson got him back to the school house. Willy meanwhile re-joined all his friends, with exception of Jeff.

"All done, it's safe," he said breathlessly bending forwards with his hands on his knees.

"Great. Well done, Willy!" said Thomas slapping the smaller boy on the back.

Willy winced at the hard slap but he grinned at the praise. He was chuffed to bits at being able to complete his task under the school teacher's nose. He had made sure the floorboard was put back in place carefully and used a bit of dirt he had smuggled in inside his pockets, to cover his tracks by throwing it on the floor and using his feet to scuff it into the cracks. Unless someone was looking very carefully at the floor they wouldn't know that one of the floorboard's had been taken up.

* * *

After a few minutes, Jamie snuck down to the school house to check on his brother, whilst Willy was talking to the others about his exploits. Taking a peak in through the window, Jamie was pleased to see that his brother's only punishment was having to write lines on the blackboard.

 _'I must not accuse people of cheating unless I am sure they have been'_ is what he was being forced to write. Jamie silently crept away from the schoolhouse and then ran back up to his friends grinning widely.

"Old Lawson ain't giving him a paddling is he?" Abraham asked anxiously, only it had been his idea for the fake cheating distraction between brothers whilst playing a rough game of ball and he didn't want to feel guilty that he had gotten his friend paddled.

"Nah, just got him writing lines on the board is all. Jeff won't mind that too much. Ma has us writing lines all the time."

The other boys all laughed.

"Alright, so the prize money is safe and so how about we all meet up at the back of the livery stables at 3 o'clock and we'll ride out to the farm then, yes? After all we don't want to be seen together straight after school OK?"

"OK," everyone agreed.

The boys all started to separate, but Willy grabbed Abraham's arm and asked him to stay. "What's the matter, Willy? You're not changing your mind about coming along now, are you?"

"Uh... no of course not! Abe?"

"Yeah?"

"When I was waiting to get into the schoolhouse I was kinda thinking. I'm grateful an all about you staking me that money, but what if I don't win? I can't pay you back for ages."

"You thinking of leaving town anytime soon?" Abraham asked.

Willy frowned, "No of course I ain't. Why'd ya ask that?"

Abraham smiled, "Well then I ain't got nothing to worry about have I?"

"Huh?"

"Willy, if you ain't going anywhere then neither is my money. If you don't win the competition today then you can just pay me back when your allowance is given back to you, alright?"

"Oh yeah of course. Thanks Abe," Willy said holding out his hand for Abraham to shake, which he did.

"Anytime, Willy. Pa always said you should always help a friend if you can then they might help you out one day when you need them." Abraham put his arm around Willy's shoulders and grinned. "You never know, Willy I might need a favour off you one day. Now come on, we don't want keeping us in after school do we?" and the two boys walked back to the schoolhouse to join their friends, just as Mr. Lawson came to the door to ring the bell.

* * *

After school was out, the older boys nodded to each other and took off, leaving Abraham with his younger brother and sister mounting up on their ponies.

"Annabel wait..." called Rachel waving to her across the school yard.

"Annabel! We've got chores to do," growled Zach as Annabel returned her friends wave and then she slipped back down off the saddle to the ground and ran to meet her friend.

Whilst Annabel and Rachel talked excitedly, it gave Abraham the perfect opportunity to talk to his younger brother.

"Zach, can you cover for me for a while?"

The younger boy cocked his head, "Why? What are you doing?"

"That's none of your business little brother, I just need you to cover for me for a while. Now are you gonna or not?"

"Well why should I? I got extra chores to do already for back talking Mama this morning and I've got to work on my project tonight to finish it, or Mr. Lawson will give me a failure again if it's late and my butt hasn't recovered from the last time that happened. You know how Pa feels about school work."

"Yeah I know little brother, but last time you got tanned at home as well at school because you didn't have anything to hand in. This time you do and Pa doesn't punish us for trying, just for not bothering or doing our best."

"Exactly our best and he told me I better do a good job with this project or he'll let Mr. Lawson paddle me at school again and then I'll get spanked on my bare ass when I get home. No thanks older brother, I'd rather just go home and get my extra chores done and work on my project."

"What if I make it worth your while then? I'll help you with your project tonight and...I'll put in the rest for that small telescope you wanted to buy from the mercantile catalogue. You need another dollar to get it don't you?"

Zach nodded; it was true he was a dollar short for the telescope and he was desperate to get it, as his grandfather had promised to show him some more of the night constellations he could look up at, if he had one of his own.

"So let me get this straight, Abe. You are saying that if I cover for you this afternoon with your chores as well as doing my extra ones, then you are gonna give me a whole dollar and help me with my project?" he asked raising his eyebrow in surprise.

"Yep that's right. So? Will ya cover for me then?"

Zach grinned and put out his hand. "Yeah OK older brother you got a deal, but you gotta shake on it though and if you don't do what you promised then I'll never cover for you again OK?"

Abraham shook his brother's outstretched hand. "OK. Don't worry I won't welch on you little brother." Abraham quickly checked that Annabel was still occupied then he bent forwards to whisper in his younger brother ear. "Look, Zach…. here's the plan," he checked the area around him again nervously and saw Annabel and Rachel were taking and laughing and there was no one else in the schoolyard, so he carried on. " Zach, I'm gonna start riding home with you and Annabel, then when we get to the crossroads I am going to conveniently say I forgot my books and say that I'm going back for them. I want you to take Annabel straight home and get started on our chores and I'll be home later, hopefully just before Pa gets home, alright?"

"Alright. Abe?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope it is worth it whatever you are up to."

Abraham grinned, "Oh I think it is younger brother, you know me. I like taking a bit of a risk. But don't fret I ain't gonna miss being home on time without a good reason. I already got my explanation planned."

"Well what do I tell Ma if she asks me where you are?" Zach asked in a whisper.

Abraham shrugged, "Just tell her that I went back for my school books just like Annabel will tell her. I'll be back before Pa gets home or supper so Ma will probably believe me." _Besides when she sees all those apples I'm going bring home with me, hopefully all she will be worried about is how to make good use of them._

Abraham patted his younger brother on the back, "Come on its time to go or I'll be late." He walked back to his pony leaving Zach to mount his own. "Annabel! Come on say goodbye to Rachel now or Ma will be wondering where we are!" Abraham yelled from his saddle.

Annabel bade goodbye to her friend and she ran back to her brothers.

"Sorry for making you both wait. Rachel just wanted to ask me if I could go to tea after school tomorrow. Her aunt said she could ask me today and she forgot that she hadn't, until she was nearly home. Do you think Ma will let me? Pa could always collect me on his way home, couldn't he?" she asked climbing up onto her pony.

"Yeah he probably could, although I can't see how Rachel forgot to ask you about it earlier. You've spent all day with her," grumbled Zach

"Oh stop whining, Zach. God you're always moaning about something."

"You shut your mouth little sister!"

"No I won't because it's true." Retorted Annabel climbing onto the back of her pony.

"Alright, enough you two! Come on we've got to get home and get to our chores," said Abraham loudly interrupting what he was sure would be a long nasty argument if he didn't intervene.

The 3 children turn and rode for home with Abraham slightly ahead and the other two alongside each other quietly ignoring each other. They rode until they reached the crossroads, just half a mile outside of town.

"Ah damn it! I forgot my school history book and I need it to finish my essay tonight." complained Abraham stopping his pony. The others pulled up alongside him. "Zach you have better take Annabel home alone and can you make a start on my barn chores for me, please? I'm gonna head back and get my school book."

"Yeah, alright, Abe." said the younger boy sighing. "Don't be late though and oh... if I'm gonna start on your chores as well as doing my own, then I want you to help me with my project as I've got to finish it tonight as well, deal?"

"Yeah alright, it's a deal," agreed the older brother putting on the show for his younger sisters eyes. "Annabel, you make sure you stay with Zach and go straight home."

"Where else am I going to go, hmm?" said the 9 year old snappily, she was still unhappy at being told to shut up earlier.

The older boy glared at his sister, "Well knowing you anywhere, but you ain't going to just because I'm not riding home with you. You're going to go straight home this time, right? Zach isn't going to be conned into taking you anywhere else like the pond to catch frogs, or anything else do you hear me?"

Annabel glared at her old brother. She had only conned her brother into doing that once and her older brother had never let her forget it.

Abraham steered his pony around Zach's so he was next to his sisters. "I'm talking to you little sister and I want an answer, now!"

"Yes I hear you. It's hard not to, when you are only sitting a few feet away!"

Abraham leant across and slapped his sister's leg.

"Ow! Don't, Abe that stings."

"Well then you mind me little sister. Now, you are going to go straight home with Zach aren't you, Annabel?"

Annabel pouted but Abraham cocked his right eyebrow and glared at her in an almost perfect imitation of their father and the little girl decided that it was probably in her best interests if she conceded, because if either of her brother told her mother that she hadn't minded them, then there would be no way she would be allowed to go for tea tomorrow at Rachel's. "Yes OK, Abe. I'm going straight home with Zach. Happy?"

"Yes I am and you better watch your tone with me, Annabel."

"Why you're not Pa." Annabel snapped back.

"No that's right I'm not, but I am older than you and you know Ma and Pa have told you to mind me when you're with me. So you will do as I say or else."

Abraham stared his sister down and she eventually nodded, as she was already tired of the argument. She wanted to get home quickly anyway so she could ask Emma if she could go to tea with Rachel the next day, then when Adam got home she would work her magic on him so that he would agree to pick her up when he was finished working in town, as that meant she would have even longer to play with her friend.

"Alright, you two better go now and I had better get back to school before Mr. Lawson locks up." and with that he older boy turned his pony around and he galloped off into the distance.

* * *

Abraham met up with his friends behind the livery as arranged. When everyone was there Thomas once again took charge.

He handed each boy a cloth bag made with rags and a piece of string from his saddle bags. At the unasked questions he said. "I've been collecting them for the last day or so. There's 10 stones in each. Now the rules are: only one person shoots at a time so we don't have anyone claiming it was their stone and not the others that shot down an apple and you only score if you shoot an apple down and it doesn't just fall off after you hit the tree, OK?"

There were 9 nods of agreement. Then they broke up into smaller groups and took off in several directions so as no not raise suspicions, with the agreement that they would all meet up at the Daniel's orchard at half Past 3, as the farm wasn't all that far from town.

* * *

The shooting competition was fierce. Some boys were using slingshots and the rest their catapults. After 5 boys had taken all their shots, there was only one point separating the leader from the others. With 6 clean hits it was Eric.

Thomas, who had shot third, had actually brought down several more apples but that had been because a wayward shot had hit the branch so hard that it shook the small apple tree, leaving Thomas to curse his own rules or he would be the clear winner so far.

Unfortunately for the boys, the constant thwack of catapulted stones and yells of approval for a good shot from those watching, had drawn the attention of the Sheriff and his Deputy who had been riding over the area hoping to catch someone causing the damage.

"Yay way to go Paul!" several boys yelled when the youngest boy shot his last stone and his tally was 8 apples."

"Do you hear that, Clem?" asked Jacob the deputy.

"Yep I certainly did. Seems Mr. Daniels is right. The damage is been caused by kids. You circle round to the right and I'll go left and we'll come up behind them."

The two men executed their plan perfectly and they came up behind the boys when Abraham was getting ready to take his 3rd shot, having hit apples cleanly with both his earlier shots.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, boy!" said Deputy Jacob with a quiet but firm voice from behind the group of boys.

Some of the boys turned to run off, only to be met by the Sheriff coming the other way. "Thinking of going somewhere are you boys?"

The teenager's hearts all sank. The Sheriff knew each and every one of their parents and so taking off now that they had been seen, would definitely not be in their best interests.

Abraham just stood there on the line they had marked in the dirk with his hand on his catapult cursing in his mind. _"Shit! Shit! Shit! How the hell am I gonna get out of this one. Pa's gonna wear out that new belt of his out on my ass for sure. I just know it."_

Jacob and Clem closed in on the boys, pointing all the while for to them to move to where they wanted them and they soon had them all standing in a straight line.

The Sheriff stood at the end of the line with his hands on his hips looking furious. "I just can't believe what I am seeing. Do you boys realise just how much trouble you are in? Do you even know how much damage you have caused to one man's livelihood?"

"It was just a few apples, Sheriff. Nobody got hurt!"

Clem stalked down the line until he was in front of the boy that had spoken which of course was Thomas who had clearly no common sense at that moment.

"It's just a few apples did you say? Damn it boy, according to Mr. Daniels this had been happening for the better part of a week and he's lost at least 3 barrels full of apples because of the damage to them. Bruised apples aren't good for much but pig food, boy and if you were a fruit farmer you would know that!" he bellowed into the boy's face making the young teenager close his eyes and wince as did the other boys in the line. Some of them were also wincing at the thoughts of the punishment they would be likely to face from their fathers when they found out what the boys had been up to.

Satisfied he had made his point to the fool young boy, Clem drew in a deep breath, let it out slowly and he stepped back to study the whole group. "Where did you all stash your ponies?" he asked a few seconds later in a softer less angry tone.

"Over there behind the brush, Sir," said Jeff quietly after gulping in air, he pointed to the brush about a quarter of a mile off to the right.

"Alright, boys listen up. This is what is going to happen. You boys are going to go with Deputy Jacob here and get your ponies, then we are all gonna ride into town to the jail. When we get there I am going to lock you up in the cells and then I am gonna send someone to collect your parents to come and fetch you. Now, I know all of your names, so if someone thinks of bolting, I'm warning you now." he paused and fixed them all with a glare as he waved his finger along the line and waited for each boy to look away, which didn't take long. "If my deputy or I have to come after you to haul you in, never mind what your Pa is going do to you, I promise you I will be taking this belt off," he fingered his thick brown leather belt, "and tanning your bare ass in front of everyone in the jail. Do I make myself clear boys?"

There were 10 nods of the head and a few quietly muttered 'Yes Sirs'.

"I said... am I clear?" Clem asked much louder

"Yes Sir!" chorused loudly down the line and Clem was pleased to see a few alarmed faces, probably wondering if he was actually do what he had threatened. Clem was hoping very much that it wouldn't come to that, but he didn't make idle threats either. It was something he had learned from the previous Sheriff, Roy Coffee.

' _Never let the youngsters around here get the impression you'll go easy on them Clem, even if it is your intention to do so. And whatever you do, if you threaten to do something, make sure you follow through with it or you'll lose all their respect. That way if you go lighter on them on occasion, they will not think it is because you are afraid of them or their parents. Treat them all the same no matter who their parents are and you won't go far wrong.'_ Had been Roy Coffee's advice on hiring the younger man as a deputy many years before.

"Alright Jacob, take them to get mounted up and I'll bring our horses."

"Yes Sir," replied the deputy.

"Alright boys, let's go, you heard the Sheriff," and with his hand he pointed the way back to the location the boys had said they had left their ponies.

The boys trudged slowly off towards the brush.

"My Pa's gonna kill me, I just know it, why or why didn't we think of having someone keep lookout?" grumbled Charlie.

"Your, Pa's gonna kill ya? My Pa's gonna take the skin right of my hide for this," complained Eric

"And ours," complained Jeff and Jamie. "He's got a new strap he was talking about breaking in. Damn and I was hoping I would never get to feel that," added Jeff.

"Hey! No talking there, let's just go get your ponies and be quiet about it!" yelled the Deputy over the boys moans.

The boys trudged along looking at each other occasionally, each wondering in their own minds who was likely to get the worst tanning, based on the stories they had all exchanged in the past. Not one of them thought that they would get away without a sore butt to sleep on for a few days.

Eventually the boys and the deputy reached the brush and rounded it to see all 10 ponies tied up happily eating the rough grass nearby or just standing around. After removing each boy's weapon from them, the deputy urged them to untie their ponies and wait with them.

It was only a few minutes before they were joined by the Sheriff, who was leading the deputy's horse alongside his own. Seeing the pile of 'weapons' on the ground in front of his deputy, Clem tossed him a hessian sack which he had brought with him.

"Put the evidence in there, Jacob."

The deputy did as he was asked; he suddenly looked up at the sound of someone pushing through the brush. His hand instinctively went to his gun as did Clem's but they both pulled them away it when they saw Mr. Daniels burst through it with his shotgun at the ready.

Seeing the group of boys being held by the Sheriff and the deputy, the farmer lowered his gun. "So are these boys the darn varmints that've caused all the damage to my apple trees then?"

"Yes Jed they are." Replied Clem.

"Well I sure am glad ya caught 'em for me Sheriff. Now, if ya just hold on to them for me, I'll go cut myself a few switches," said the angry farmer and he opened his pocket knife and started off toward a nearby hickory tree.

The boys watched the farmer with their mouths open in horror.

"You ain't going to let him take a switch to us as are you, Sheriff?" yelped Thomas in alarm.

Clem shook his head, "No, son I'm not. Jed! Jed wait!" Clem shouted out to the farmer.

"Kinda busy here, Sheriff," grunted the farmer struggling to cut a switch that was thick enough, as his knife was in dire need of sharpening.

Clem tossed his reins to his deputy and he walked over to the hickory tree and he put his arm on, Jed's. "Sorry, Jed, but I can't let you take a switch to them."

"What? Why the hell not? It's my livelihood they've darn well destroyed and I want them to be punished."

"Oh they will be, Jed I can assure you of that, but I can't let you do it. They're in my custody now and I'm taking them back to town."

Jed stopped cutting at the branch in his hand and turned his head to face Clem. "Are you sure they'll be punished properly, Sheriff?"

Clem nodded, "You have my word. Jed. I know every one of those boys fathers and ain't one of them shy of taking a belt or a strap to them when it's merited."

Jed turned and glared at the 10 boys who all suddenly found the ground interesting and a few of them shuffled their feet in the dirt nervously. "I want compensating for the damage as well."

"I'll make sure you are, Jed. I promise."

Jed sighed heavily, he let go of the tree branch, folded his knife up and slipped it into his pocket then he drew in a deep breath to calm himself. "Alright I'll let you handle it, Sheriff but if it is alright, I'd like to talk to them before you take them away?"

"Sure it is, Jed," replied Clem and he walked with the farmer over to the boys. "Alright you lot stand up straight and look at me," he waited for the boys to slowly comply. "This boys, is Mr. Daniels in case you don't know him. It's his orchard you have been shooting up and he wants to have a word with you before I take you in. You **will all** be quiet and listen to him respectfully. Do you hear me?"

10 heads nodded and there were quiet, "Yes Sirs" muttered.

Clem nodded his head and clapped Jed on the back, "They're all yours, Jed."

The farmer drew himself up to his full height and folded his thick muscular arms over his chest trying to be as intimidating as possible.

"Ya know you boys oughta be pretty grateful to the Sheriff here for catching you. If I had caught you boys damaging my crop, ain't nothing woulda stopped me from giving ya all a damn good switching, that I promise woulda made it hard for you to ride them ponies for a good week at least."

The 10 teenagers all had the decency to look ashamed and all but Abraham hung their heads. Abraham wanted to as well but he knew it was more respectful to maintain eye contact, well he wasn't exactly looking at the angry farmer, more looking over his head, still the farmer was impressed with the boy's nerve rather than considering him insolent.

Jed gestured with his head to Clem. "As it is the Sheriff has assured me that your fathers will take care of your punishment for me, so all that leaves me to say is this. If I **ever** and I mean **ever** catch one of ya on my land without my permission, or catch ya damaging my apple trees again. I can assure ya I will make good on my threat and then drag ya on home to your Papa to add his own punishment. Ya all hearing me?"

All 10 boys nodded their heads quickly.

"Alright, Sheriff, they're all yours."

"Thanks Jed. I'll come by the farm tomorrow and if you work out how much the damages are. I will split it 10 ways and get the boy's parents to pay me and I'll get it to you, good enough?"

"Yeah, good enough. Well, I suppose I oughta go and work out how much damage these boys have caused today, only I didn't stop to check when I looked out the window of the barn loft and saw someone heading his way looking like they had come from my orchard."

"You do that Jed. Alright boys mount up."

The boys all silently mounted their ponies as did the Sheriff and his deputy, then with the Sheriff in front and the deputy bringing up the rear; they all headed back to town.

* * *

When they arrived back in town the Sheriff dismounted and tied up his horse to the front hitching rail.

"Alright boys down you get and you can all just march yourself inside and into the back and deposit yourselves in my cells, 5 boys in each please," ordered Clem.

The only sounds then were of young boys slipping from their saddles and the thwack of reins being tied up to the hitching rail. When the last boy slowly trudged up the steps and into the jail past the Sheriff with his head down, Clem turned to his deputy. "Jacob, get someone to help you take these ponies down to the livery stables will you please and ask Alan to take care of them for me, then come back here and I'll have a pile of notes for you to deliver to the boy's parents."

"Sure thing, Clem," Jacob replied and he started for the saloon to see if he could get someone trustworthy to help him with the ponies.

Clem sighed and turning on his heels he walked into the jail. When he entered the front office, he could hear sounds of soft sobbing coming from the back room and words of comfort being offered to those upset.

"Ssh, Jaime, it'll be alright," whispered Jeff the older brother.

"How?..." sniff, "Pa's gonna take his belt or that strap to us for this for sure," cried the younger boy.

Jeff swallow involuntarily, his brother was most likely right. Their Pa would be really mad at them, especially at having to have to cover their share of the damages, as well as any fine imposed by the sheriff.

"Jeff, I'm scared," whispered Jamie.

"Of Pa or of being in jail?" his brother whispered back.

"Both! The Sheriff sure looked mad," sniff... "and old man Daniels..." Sniff, "Jeff ...he scared me so much... I almost pissed my pants." Jamie wiped his nose with his sleeve as he tried to stifle his sobbing. "Jeff...is...the... are we...uhm... Are we gonna have to stay in j...jail tonight?"

Jeff pulled his brother in tighter to him with his right arm around his shoulders, "I dunno, little brother, I ain't ever been in jail before. But I don't think so, the Sheriff said he was gonna send for our Pa's didn't he? Pa might be pretty mad at us but I can't see him leaving us in the jail overnight. Can you?"

"No..." sniff, "I guess not...I... W...wanna go... home!"

"So do I, little brother, so do I." Jeff whispered back and he gave his brothers shoulders a squeeze.

The older brother looked around at his friends who were spread out over the two cells; some were sitting on the cot beds and others slumped against the walls on the floor, with their knees up to their butts and their heads down, their arms were tightly clutched around their legs. Three other boys in the cell next to them looked like they were or had been crying, their shoulders shaking with the raking sobs, but the room was still fairly quiet, as they were obviously crying silently. The older boys that were not crying were obviously trying to look tough in front of their friends, but Jeff could see that most of them were struggling with that just as much as he was.

Willy was one of the boys that were sobbing silently, he knew he was in for a real thrashing now and most likely to be restricted for the next month and loose his allowance for god knows how long.

Abraham shuffled across the cot bed and sat down beside Willy and he put his arm around his shoulders.

Sniff, "I'm so...sorry Abe... I..." Sniff, "ain't gonna be able to ...pay you back" sniff, "for months...now."

Abraham gave his friends shoulder a squeeze, "It's alright, Willy..." gulp, "don't...worry about that..."

"But ...I do," sniff... "I hate... Owing... Ya money."

Abraham wiped his own face with his sleeve and drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Willy, I'm not worried about you owing me 20 cents. You're my friend and I'm not going to beat you up for it."

Willy used his right sleeve to wipe at his own tears. "Thanks Abe, but... I'll pay you ...back," sniff..."...as ...soon...as I ...can. I promise."

"Alright, when you can though, yeah?"

Willy nodded and sniffed, "Yeah." sniff, "OK."

Clem sat down in his chair and started drinking a cup of coffee, listening to the boys talking amongst themselves between bouts of sobbing and he decided that he didn't need to close and lock the door to the cells, as the kids in them were clearly already scared enough and they weren't likely to make a run for it. Even Thomas the supposed spokesman of the group earlier, had been quiet since they started riding back to town.

* * *

 **Please take the time to leave a review and let me know what you think. Getting feedback on what I write not only encourages authors to write more, it helps me in particular improve my writing style and hopefully my story telling which makes it more enjoyable for all of us. Many thanks for take the time to read. Ulls x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: OK readers, as promised here is part two of this story. However based on some of the feedback I have received from many reviewers from chapter 1, this is not the final chapter! Part 3 which will be the definite last chapter, will hopefully be posted next weekend (If I get the chance to complete it by then.)**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains the physical chastisement of minors (or in other words spankings). I would like to remind readers that this is a work of fiction, it reflects how children were disciplined at home and sometimes school in the old days (pre mid 1980's in the UK where I am from and from what I have read, it was around the same time for the USA, although in some states it may have gone on longer). If this type of discipline bothers you in any way please DO NOT read any further as I wouldn't want anyone to get upset.**

* * *

 **-Dares-**

 **Recap: We left the boys sitting in the cells of the Virgina City jail worrying about what their folks were going to say and do when they arrived to collect them...**

When Jacob returned to the jail 10 minutes later, he had Hoss Cartwright with him and Clem was quietly playing solitaire at his desk.

"Clem, Hoss here was in town and he helped me with the boy's ponies. Do you want him to help me fetch the boy's parents as well?"

"Howdy Hoss," said Clem laying a red 2 on a black 3.

"Clem!" Hoss said touching his hat.

Back in the cells Abraham groaned when he heard his uncle being addressed. It wasn't as bad as his father or grandfather being there, but he knew that his uncle would be no less amused to hear why Abraham was in the jail cells.

"Thanks for helping Jacob, Hoss."

"Ah that's alright. Jacob said he had a lot of ponies he needed help with. I understand you've had a bit of a problem with some youngsters today."

"Yeah you could say that, Hoss." Said Clem finishing his game and collecting the cards up before laying them in a pile on his desk. "Do you happen to know where your older brother Adam is, Hoss?"

Hoss shrugged his shoulders, "At home by now I shouldn't reckon. Why?"

Clem indicated with his head to the back room, "Got his eldest in there."

"Abe? No! Really? Why? What's he done?" asked Hoss walking to the door and standing in the doorway looking at the 10 boys.

Clem stood up and came up behind Hoss. "Caught them up to some mischief out at the Daniel's farm, in the orchards in fact. Apparently they've been using the place for shooting practice!"

"With guns?" asked Hoss angrily, glaring at his nephew who was still sitting on one of the cot beds next to Willy.

Abraham blushed bright red and he gulped and immediately he looked back down at the floor ashamed of his uncle seeing him in the cells of the jail house like some common criminal.

"No, not guns, just slingshots and catapults." said Clem. "Seems they've caused quite a bit of damage to the apple trees over a few days."

Hoss turned away from the cells and back to face Clem. "Do you want me to take Abe home or fetch Adam, Clem?"

"Ah well there a fine to pay for being arrested for criminal damage and Mr. Daniels wants the damages to his trees paid for. So I think I'd prefer it if Adam came here same as the other fathers. If that's alright with you, Hoss?"

"OK no problem. I'll ride out and fetch Adam then. Oh and Jacob mentioned you might need a hand with fetching the other boys parents too."

"Yes. I've written a note for each of them including Adam. If you and Jacob could split them up between ya I'd be grateful." said Clem walking back to his desk and collecting up 10 sealed notes.

There was a few minutes of conversation between Jacob and Hoss where they sorted out who was taking what notes home to the various parents.

"Clem, do ya uh... mind me having a quick word with one of the prisoners before I leave?"

"Abe?"

Hoss nodded.

"Sure OK, but I want him left in one piece for his father." Clem said with a wink, then he walked into the back room and called out. "Abraham!"

Abe's head jolted up from his chest. "Yes Sir?" he replied respectfully.

"Come on out here please, your Uncle would like a word."

Abraham swallowed hard, but he stood up and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. He looked around the cell at his friends, wondering what they were thinking right now, then he gulped and slowly walked toward the Sheriff who took his arm gently by the bicep and he led him out to the front office to Hoss, before he released the boy.

"All yours, Hoss."

"Mind if I take him outside, Clem?" asked Hoss taking Abraham's hold of Abraham's upper arm firmly.

"Nope, feel free."

"Come on, son," whispered Hoss leading the young boy out of the jail. Hoss led Abraham down the alley and round to the back on the jail house where no one could see them, and then he released the boy's arm.

Abraham thought that he was in for some sort of chastisement, but was surprise that when his uncle next spoke, it was to ask how he was.

"You OK, Abe?" Hoss asked quietly and then he opened his arms wide and Abraham stepped forwards and collapsed gratefully onto his Uncle's large chest and he started to sob.

"I'm so sorryyyy, Uncle Hoss."

Hoss just held the crying boy, remembering how scared he was the first time he had ended up in jail. He hadn't been much older than Abraham when his friends and he had been carted back to the jail for some mischief or other they had got up to.

After a few minutes of crying into his uncle's shoulder, Abraham managed to get himself a little more under control. Hoss noticed the change in the way Abraham was clinging to him and he put his hands gently on either side of the boy's head and pushed him back so he could look into his eyes.

"Feel better now?"

Sniff, "Yes Sir."

Hoss released the boys head. "What happened Abe? What's been going on?"

"It was a dare, Uncle Hoss or that's the way it started out last week and..." sniff..." things have been escalating to bigger and bigger dares but ... You know how it is Uncle Hoss... Ya ...just can't welch out on doing things...unless..."...sniff," You wanna...be called yella."

"So what was today's dare all about?" Hoss asked.

"Well it ..." sniff..." was a competition actually, Uncle Hoss." Abraham used his sleeve to wipe across his face. And he sniffed a couple of times and then took a deep breath to gather himself. When he felt able to speak normally he said, "The dare today was to see who could shoot down the most apples outta the trees with a limit of 10 stones."

"I see... and was there some sort of prize in this here competition?"

Abraham nodded, "Yes Sir. The winner got to keep all the apples shot down by everyone and the two dollars prize money that we all put in."

"So you were going to be stealing as well then?"

"No!"

At Hoss' glare Abraham slowly lowered his eyes in embarrassment, "Uhm I mean yes Sir, I guess so... but..."

"But?" asked Hoss reaching out to lift the boys chin up.

"But... the apples were going to be bruised anyway, Uncle Hoss so Mr. Daniels wouldn't have be able to sell them to anyone."

"Only because you and the others would have caused all that damage to them, Abe!" retorted Hoss angrily.

Abraham winced at his uncle's choice of words. "Yes Sir. I know. Guess we should just shot at tin cans instead!"

"Yes that would have been more sensible, Abraham. It would have saved all your backsides a great deal of pain at least."

Abraham started shuffling about in the dirt with his feet. "Uh... Uncle Hoss... Are... You...gonna...uhm …spank... me now?" Abraham asked haltingly.

Hoss shook his head. "No, Abe I'm not. I'll leave that unpleasant chore to your Pa."

 _Abraham let out a huge audible sigh. At least his friends wouldn't get to see him shuffle back in to sit in the cells on a sore behind and his face puffy from crying, until his father came for him._

Hoss shook his head wryly. _Boys and their constant need to find adventure, as well as prove their bravado in front of their friends!_ Hoss was actually very glad that his boys were home with stomach flu, or else they might have been involved as well. _Then again he thought, since this had been going on for at least week it was likely that his boys might have been involved earlier._

"Abraham, I am going to ask you a question and I want the truth, even if you don't think I will want to hear it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Well then...have any of my boys or your brother been involved in these dares at all?"

Abraham shook his head quickly. "No Sir! I wouldn't let them or Zach join the group, 'cos their too young."

Hoss cocked an eyebrow, "Are you sure? Because I see one of those boys in there is about my boy's ages?"

"Oh that's Jamie and yeah he is younger than the rest of us but his brother Jeff wanted to allow him into the group. I objected to it as Zach and the others would then pester me that they should be allowed to as well but I got outvoted by the others as Jeff said either Jamie was in as well or he wouldn't be. However, there was no way I was allowing my younger brother or my younger cousins in it. No way!"

Hoss studied the boy's face and he didn't show any signs of lying and Hoss had gotten good at spotting the young boy's tells. "Alright... I believe you."

Abraham let out a slow breath and relaxed his shoulders. He was very grateful that Hoss was the one the deputy had bumped into in town and that he wasn't going to set his butt on fire either. He had little doubt that should his grandfather have been the one member of the family in town, then he wouldn't have been quite so lucky. Ben would most definitely set his grandson's backside alight, insisted that the Sheriff punished him as well and then dragged him home for Adam to do the same.

Hoss took his handkerchief out of his pocket and he passed it to Abraham, before gesturing with his head to the nearby horse trough full of water. "You better go wash your face and get on back into the jail, so as I can go and fetch your Pa and the other boy's folks as well."

"Yes Sir," replied Abraham quietly and he walked to the horse trough to wet the handkerchief and wipe his face. The cold wet cloth felt lovely against his hot skin. Hoss gave his nephew a few moments to clean himself up properly and then walked up and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, that's enough. Ready to go back inside?"

Abraham nodded, so Hoss led him back inside the jail house and 5 minutes later he and Deputy Jacob were riding out of town to deliver the notes from the Sheriff.

* * *

Adam opened the door just moments after he heard the sound of someone riding in, he was convinced that it was his eldest and he was ready to give him a piece of his mind for being late, only it was his brother Hoss who was the one tying his horse up to the rail.

"Hoss? Is there something wrong? Are the boys getting worse?" Adam asked anxiously. He had become to love Hoss' adopted boys, just as it they had been born into the family and knowing that all three boys were sick concerned him greatly.

"No Adam the boys are feeling much better thanks. Here, this is for you," Hoss said handing Adam the sealed note.

Adam quickly slit open the envelope and read Clem's handwritten note. "Damn that boy. I'm gonna kill him!"

"Now, Adam calm yourself down. It ain't gonna help any you getting angry."

"Calm down! Calm down! Do you know what this note says?" Adam yelled.

"Nope, haven't read it but I have spoken to Abe."

"You've seen him?"

Hoss nodded, "Yeah at the jail."

"Well why the hell didn't you bring him home with you?"

"Adam? What's wrong? Why are you yelling?" asked Emma coming up behind him. "Oh, hello Hoss. How are the boys today?"

"Hello Emma. The boys are much better thank you, should be back in school on Monday."

"Oh good, I bet Caroline will be very relieved."

"You're not wrong there, Em. The boys have been a real handful today," chuckled Hoss, thinking of the fact that the boys had been feeling well enough to get out of bed and start fighting each other over who was winning at the card game, 'Go Fish!' Well, until Caroline had threatened to go fetch her wooden spoon anyway and then they were anxious to get back to bed!

"Adam? What's wrong?" Emma asked turning her attention back to her husband.

Adam handed her the note, "At least we know where he is and he's not in a ditch somewhere," Adam said angrily.

Emma read the note, "Oh Adam! How could he?"

"It was a dare, Em," said Hoss. "You know how boys are."

"Yes I do," said Adam angrily and he started for the barn. "and my son is going to get dealt with exactly the same way Pa dealt with us when we got up to mischief that meant other people's property was damaged." he shouted over his shoulder.

Emma shook her head and sighed sadly. Her eldest really had done it now, she had never seen Adam be so angry and she was very disappointed with him herself.

"Do you want to come in for some coffee, Hoss?"

"No thank you Em, I think I'll head back to town with Adam, just to make sure that he keeps his temper you know. I'm not condoning what Abraham and his friends have done, but I think Adam forgets sometimes what it's like to be a young boy."

Emma put her hand on Hoss' arm. "Thank you, Hoss. I know Adam is angry and Abraham is in the wrong and he deserves to be punished for it, but you will make sure Adam doesn't embarrass him in town in front of his friends won't you?"

Hoss nodded and patted Emma's hand, "I'll see to it that he keeps his temper in check, Em don't you worry."

They both exchanged weak smiles.

Just then Adam exited the barn leading his horse out. "Em, I'll be back in while. Kiss Annabel and Zach goodnight for me will you and tell Annabel I'll read her a longer bedtime story tomorrow night to make up for tonight?" Adam asked kissing his wife.

"I will, Adam. And Adam?"

Adam sighed. "Yes?"

"Promise me you will stay calm, at least until you get home, please?"

Adam took another long deep breath and let it out with a long sigh, "I'll try, honey. Hoss, say hello to Caroline and the boys for me will you?"

"Nah uh, I'm coming with you."

"There's no need..."

"There is," interrupted Hoss, "and I'm coming, so get on your horse and let's go fetch the little rascal."

"Alright, come on then," said Adam slapping his brother on the back and the two of them said goodbye to Emma and were soon riding hard towards town.

-Dares-

When Adam and Hoss arrived back at the jail, there were only 3 boys left in the cells. Abraham, Jeff and his younger brother Jamie.

Clem stood up as soon as the door opened. "Howdy, Adam, sorry to bring you in here this late in the day, but under the circumstances..."

"Its fine, Clem. I'm sorry that you even needed to bring me in. What are the damages?"

"Well the there's a two dollar fine for the offences of disturbing the peace and criminal damage and then there's the damages to the orchard on top that. Mr. Daniels hasn't calculated that yet but it'll be equally split between all 10 of them. I should have the amounts for that tomorrow."

Adam took twelve dollars out of his wallet and handed it to Clem. "Let me know how much more I owe you tomorrow."

"Sure, Adam. I guess you want to take your boy home now?"

"Yes, please. I take it he hasn't given you any problems?"

Clem shook his head as he noted down that Adam has paid Abraham's fine and the amount of compensation he also left for Mr. Daniels.

"Nope, not had any trouble with any of 'em since we caught 'em. I figure they realised how much trouble they were all in and didn't want to make it worse."

"Well that's something in their favour I guess," said Adam.

He followed Clem into the back and saw his son sitting on the cot bed with his head in his hands.

"On your feet, son," Adam said sternly.

Abraham scrambled to obey his father's request and Adam could see that the boy had been crying afresh as he could see the tear track on his cheeks.

"You alright, son?"

Abraham gulped and nodded his head, "Yes Sir."

"Come on then, let's get you out of here."

Adam turned and started to leave the back room knowing that his son would follow him. When they were in the front office with Clem, Adam stood Abraham in front of him facing Clem and holding the boy's shoulder firmly. "I think you owe the Sheriff an apology, don't you?"

"Yes Sir." Abraham stood at attention and looked directly at the Sheriff, "I'm very sorry for making you have to come and arrest us, Sir. It won't happen again I promise."

"I hope so too, young man. I think I can rely on your father to give you a good enough incentive to keep that promise, but just in case that isn't enough, just know this. Next time I will let the farmer punish you like Mr. Daniels wanted and then I'll add a few licks myself, before I take you home to your father. Am I being clear?"

"Yes Sir! Very clear."

"Good. Now go on, get on home and don't ever end up in my jail again."

"No Sir, I won't."

Adam gave his son's shoulders a quick squeeze, and then he held out his right hand for Clem to shake hands.

"Thanks for keeping him safe, Clem. I'll make sure he keeps his promise."

"I know you will, Adam. Oh and here, this I believe is your son's, only if you don't mind I don't want to see him with it for some time," said Clem handing Adam the catapult he had confiscated from Abraham earlier.

Adam accepted the catapult from the Sheriff. "Thanks Clem, don't worry he won't be getting this back for a very long time. Alright, Abe, out we go." Adam led the way outside where Hoss was already mounted up with Abraham's pony's reins in his.

Abraham went to climb up onto his pony only to have Adam stop him with his hand on his arm. "Oh no you don't, you're riding home double with me, son."

"No! Pa, Please! Please don't make me ride double like a little kid."

"I am not arguing with you Abraham; just do as you are told. You want to act irresponsible like a child then I am going to treat you just like one."

"But Pa! I have my pony here, please don't embarrass me like this," Abraham pleaded in a low voice, knowing that Jeff and Jamie were still at the jail and they would be most likely able to hear what was going on outside through the cell windows.

Adam put his hands on his hips and glared down at his son, "Young man you are in enough trouble, if I were you I would do as I was told right now! Unless of course you want your friends to be witness to the punishment you would have been receiving at home. I don't mind taking you back inside to deliver it in the cells if you prefer."

"Adam!" warned Hoss as he could see Adam's temper rising and if Abraham continued to push his father Hoss wasn't sure that he could stop his older brother delivering on that last threat.

Abraham continued to stand by his pony, too angry that his father was embarrassing him in town to realise just how close he was to getting his bare backside tanned in front of his friends.

"One, two..."

"Abe just do as your Pa tells you, right now!" said Hoss reaching down and pushing the boy towards Adam's horse.

Abraham glared at Adam but he carried on walking the last few steps and mounted his father's horse and sat behind the saddle. "Good decision, son," said Adam and he swung himself up into the saddle behind him. Moments later and Adam, Abraham and Hoss were riding out of town.

* * *

They rode hard and fast and in total silence. At the point on the trail where Hoss usually turned off to his place, they stopped and Hoss handed his brother the reins to Abraham's pony. Adam tied the reins onto his saddle horn, and then warned Abraham to stay where he was and he slid from the saddle and Hoss and he walked a short distance away to talk.

"Thanks for coming to fetch me, earlier, Hoss and I'll try and remember to stay calm when we talk, but it depends on his attitude, if he doesn't curb it, I can't promise to keep my own temper."

"Aw come on, Adam, don't be too hard on him. No one got hurt after all and boys will be boys. Daring each other and that is all part of growing up. Why, I can remember a time or two when you got up to quite a bit of mischief with your friends when you were his age."

"Yeah alright... I did... But I remember just how that ended up for me too, with Pa having what he calls one of his _necessary discussions_ in the barn, with his belt doing almost all the talking to my bare ass." Adam looked over at the now very contrite looking teenager sitting on the saddle in the early evening light and he slapped his brother firmly on the shoulder and he sighed. "Don't worry about him, Hoss I'll give him no more than Pa would have given us, probably a lot less if he doesn't fight me, since I plan to use my belt time on his bare backside for the first time."

Hoss winced at the memory of him getting the same treatment from their father a time or two and even after 20 years since the last time that happened, he could still remember the long walk to the barn with Ben. "Alright, Adam, well you better get him on home then, 'cos the waiting for the punishment must be making his stomach churn right about now."

"Yeah it probably is. I'll call by your place tomorrow OK?"

"Yeah OK."

The two men went back to the horses and after Abraham bade his uncle a solemn goodbye, Hoss rode off in one direction and Adam in the other.

* * *

20 minutes later, Adam and Abraham arrived back at the homestead and Abraham slid of the back of his father's horse, allowing Adam to swing down as well.

"I know you haven't eaten anything since lunch, son but I want to get this over and done with tonight and I am guessing you do too, right?"

Abraham shuffled his feet in the dirt, "Y... Yes s...Sir."

"Alright go into the barn and find yourself a corner, I am just going to let your mother know we are home."

"Don't want me to take care of the horse's first Pa?"

"No leave them, they'll be OK." Adam turned and walked up to the house as his son sadly made his way into the barn and into the first free corner where he stood and hung his head.

 _Why oh why did I agree to taking on those darn dares? And taking Part in that competition today was even more stupid. I shoulda known we would get caught eventually. Pa's surely gonna follow through on his threat to take his belt to me. I'm not sure all the fun and the prize was worth it. Oh god I hope I don't get it bare, Pa promised that the next time he had to take his belt to me it would be on the bare. I sure hope he forgets because it's bad enough with my long johns on._

Adam entered the house silently and came up behind Emma in the kitchen where he wrapped his arms around her waist and then he kissed the back of her neck. "I'm home honey."

"So I see. Where is our son?"

"Out in the barn standing in the corner if he's smart. I just thought I'd let you know that we are back and that I have calmed down."

"What are you planning on doing, Adam?"

"I'm going to give him the tanning his life, Em and he's restricted to the ranch for a month with extra chores to keep him occupied. Apart from school, chores and meals he is not to leave the yard. I want you to find him lots of extra chores to do after school to make up for the damages I'm going to have to pay the farmer and for the next week he is also restricted to his room. Do you have anything you want to add to that?"

"No Adam, I agree that this time he deserves to be punished hard. Will you be spanking him with your belt like you promised before?"

"Yes I will and on his bare backside."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes I am afraid it is, honey. I have to follow through on my threat and besides I need to see what I am doing, it's supposed to be a punishment but I don't want to leave bruises. But don't fret my sweet. I am not going to use the belt for the entire spanking. Just for the last few swats. I think my hand can still make a good enough impression on his behind, but having the last few with the belt will make sure he is very clear just how unacceptable his behaviour was this time and, hopefully it will be that little bit of an extra incentive to not doing anything this stupid again."

Emma turned herself around and Adam kissed her gently on the lips, "I'm not looking forwards to this at all, honey, but I have to make sure he thinks twice about doing anything like this in the future, or next time he could end up in jail for much longer."

Emma sighed, "I know Adam but I hate that you have to do it."

"So do I honey, so do I." Adam kissed Emma again, "I had better go, I've kept him waiting long enough."

"OK, I'll put your dinner back in the oven then and make some fresh coffee for when you're finished."

"OK." and with that Adam sadly left his wife in the kitchen to go and deal with his miscreant.

* * *

When Adam entered the barn Abraham was standing in the corner as he had been told too.

Adam walked in and took a seat on a feed barrel, "Alright, Abraham you can come out of the corner now."

"Yes Sir," the boy muttered softly and went to stand in front of his father who was now sitting at a height that was eye level with his son. But the boy was not able to look his father in the eye.

"Look at me please, son?" Adam ordered softy.

Abraham obeyed slowly.

"Uncle Hoss told me that this was all part of a dare. This is your one and only chance to come clean. I want you to tell me everything."

Abraham nodded and he blurted out the whole story of how a few weeks ago the older boys in the class had started daring each other and how the dares had escalated into wilder and more daring ones, culminating the target practice on the apples in the orchard. He then told his father that it had proved to be the most popular dare and so they had all decided to take part and that Thomas had suggested today that they all take part in a competition.

Adam interrupted occasionally to ask for a few details here and there but apart from that he remained quiet. When Abraham had finished he returned to looking down at the ground.

"Thank you for being honest with me son, but you do know that what you did before and today in damaging Mr. Daniels apple trees was very wrong and that I have to punish you for it don't you?" asked Adam sadly.

Abraham nodded and he bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Pa and I'll Pay you back every single cent for my part of the damages," he muttered without looking up.

Adam lifted his son's chin up with his finger, "I know your sorry, Abe but just saying you are sorry isn't enough this time. Mr. Daniels will want to know that you and your friends have been punished appropriately and I believe I made you a promise the last time that we had to have a conversation in the barn didn't I?"

Abraham's eye widened in alarm, oh yes he remembered. "Please Pa! Not bare, please!" he pleaded with a voice sounding much younger than his 13 years.

Adam shook his head, "I'm sorry, son, but I don't make idle threats. Now drop your britches and your underclothes and put yourself over that saddle stand," said Adam pointing to the one free saddle stand against the far wall of the barn.

Abraham sniffled back the tears that were already falling and he obeyed his father, letting his clothing fall to the floor before he laid himself over the saddle stand. Adam watched his son lay himself over the saddle stand and he saw the shoulders shaking with his sobs and he almost changed his mind about using his belt altogether, but he remembered that he needed to be consistent with Abraham as his son relied on that from his father.

Adam walked over to stand behind and to the left side of the saddle stand. He unbuckled and pulled his belt through the loops in his jeans with a soft hiss and laid the belt on the saddle stand beside Abraham then he rubbed his right hand hard over his face. He inhaled deeply, let it out again slowly whilst hardening his heart and then raising the same large callused right hand into the air, he brought it down hard and set about warming his son's backside for him.

When the behind in front of him was a dark pink and Abraham was sobbing hard, Adam picked up his belt for the last 6 swats which he made sure to lay on the soft under curves on his eldest's behind, so that he would feel the extra discomfort every time he sat down for the next few days.

The tanning was not the longest one Adam had ever delivered, but it was by far the hardest and by the end of it Abraham's backside was an angry red and he was sobbing hard, all of the fight had gone out of him and he had submitted fully to his punishment.

Adam put his belt back on and buckled it up and then bent down and pulled up Abraham's underclothes and pants and he started rubbing circles gently on his son's back, telling him that all was forgiven now and that he loved him very much and that nothing he ever did would change that.

When the sobs died down a little and Abraham started to push himself up, Adam was quick to help him to his feet and he turned him around and pulled him quickly into a bear hug.

Abraham buried his face against his father's chest and soaked up all the love his father was giving him. He knew he deserved the tanning he had gotten and in fact Adam hadn't had been as hard on him as he feared. Sure his butt was burning something fierce and he was sure that the burning sting would mean sitting down at school tomorrow would be awful, but in his mind on the way home he had imagined it was going to be so much worse. And he had in fact thought the whole tanning would have been delivered with his father's belt.

Sniff, "I'm... I'm...r...real...ss...sorry... I've... d…d.. disappointed... you ...P...Pa!" Abraham blurted out whilst snaking one of his hands back to try and rub out some of the sting.

Adam stroked his son's hair gently with his left hand whilst he used his right hand to rub up and down his back then he planted a kiss on the top of his son's head. "I know son. I know. And I forgive you." Adam held him until Abraham pushed against his father's chest. Sniff, "Can I get dressed now Pa?"

Adam released him, "Of course you can, son."

Abraham gritted his teeth and buttoned up his pants, trying hard not to cry when the heavier cloth pressed the underclothes against the sore skin." He decided not to button up fully as he intended to go and get changed into his nightshirt as soon as he returned to the house, expecting to be sent straight to bed. His stomach growled though at the thought of going without food until the morning.

Adam heard the boy's stomach growling. "Are you hungry? Only your Ma was heating our supper up in the oven before I came out here."

Abraham nodded, he was tired and his backside was stinging, but his stomach was also hurting at the thought having some food. "Do I have to sit at the table, Pa?" he asked with a soft voice.

Adam looked at the young man in front of him with red eyes and cheeks puffy from crying and his heart went out to him. "No son, just this once I think you can stand and eat."

"Thanks Pa," he replied and he gave Adam a weak smile.

"Oh and Abraham?" Adam said as the boy turned to leave the barn.

"Yes Sir?"

"You're restricted to the ranch for a month and the first week of that you will be restricted to just your room. Apart from school, chores and meals you will not leave your room without either my or your mother's permission. Do your hear me?"

Abraham bit his lip, the restriction was much worse than he had ever been given but considering that the whole tanning hadn't been delivered by his father's belt, he supposed he was getting off lightly.

"Yes Sir. I understand."

Adam wrapped his arms around his son's shoulders "I'm disappointed with your behaviour son but I will never ever be disappointed in you. Come on, lets go inside so you your mother can see that I've not killed you and we can both get some food," and together they walked slowly back to the house.

As soon as they entered the house, Emma rose from the sofa and quickly drew Abraham into her arms, "Oh sweetie, I wish you wouldn't get yourself into such trouble with your friends."

Abe sniffed back tears, "I'm really sorry I was so stupid, Ma."

Emma put her arms to his face and pulled it back gently so she could look at him, "I know you are sweetie and I forgive you. I put your supper in the warming oven, are you hungry?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Emma kissed his forehead gently, "Go and get washed up and ready for bed then and you may come down and I'll put it out for you."

"Yes Ma'am."

Emma released her son and stood with Adam beside her and they watched their oldest boy walk slowly and carefully up the stairs.

* * *

Abraham only just reached his bedroom door when the door to Annabel's room opened, "Where have you been, Abraham? You weren't home for supper and Mama was really worried and Papa said you were going to be in big trouble."

"Just go back to bed, Annabel." Abraham said tiredly, he didn't want a lecture from his little sister and he wasn't in the mood for an argument just now.

"No! I want to know where you've been. You never came home from school with us and because of you Papa didn't read me my goodnight story."

"Well I'm sorry about that little sister, but it's none of your business where I was. Now go back to bed!"

Annabel stamped her foot hard on the floorboard, "That's not fair. I bet you'll tell Zach."

Abraham grabbed his doorknob and sighed, "Just go back to bed, Annabel."

"I hate you!"

"Yeah, alright you hate me, now leave me alone and go back to bed will ya?" Abraham said and he opened the door to his bedroom and walked in the room and closed the door behind him.

Zach was lying on his bed with his school book on his chest, reading it in the lamp light. "Hey!" he said.

"Hi Zach, look little brother I'm really sorry that I didn't get home in time to help you with your project like I promised."

Zach put down his book and he turned over to face his older brother, "It's alright, Ma helped me to finish it. So I guess you're in trouble for not coming home on time then, was worth it, whatever it was that you were doing?"

"No it wasn't." Abraham stripped off his shirt then lowered his pants and his under clothes and Zach could see his brother's bright red backside.

"Ow! Darn it Abe, that looks really sore. I take it Pa has already shown his displeasure then?"

Abraham slipped his nightshirt over his head and he hissed when the cool cotton cloth fell over his sore behind. "Oh yeah! Let me tell you little brother never ever let yourself get into so much trouble that you end up getting dragged back to jail."

Zach instantly sat up, "You got taken to jail! Really? Oh god I bet Pa was furious."

The door to the boy's bedroom flew open at that moment. "You had to go to Jail? Oh Abraham you're a very bad boy, only bad boys go to jail. "

"Annabel! Get the hell out of here!"

Adam and Emma heard the yelling from downstairs and Adam took off up the stairs taking two at a time. "Just what is going on up here!" he bellowed from the doorway to the boy's room. "Annabel, what are you doing out of bed?"

"That's what I was saying Pa," said Abraham. "I told her to go back to bed."

"Yeah he did Pa," added Zach quickly.

Adam glared down at his youngest. "Well Annabel?"

"I wanted to know why Abe wasn't home for supper, Papa! You didn't read me my story because of him," Annabel whined and she turned to glare at her brother. "And Papa, Abraham is a very bad boy, only bad boy's end up in jail. Why was Abe a bad boy, Papa? Did he hurt someone?"

"That's none of your business, Annabel now get out of our room, we never asked you to come in!" snarled Abraham angrily.

"Abraham, don't be nasty to your sister!" scolded Adam. "Annabel you should be in bed, now get back to your room before I give you an incentive to do so."

"But Papa..."

"Don't you 'but Papa' me, young lady, now get back to BED!" Adam bellowed and he grabbed her arm, swatted her backside once without too much force and he pushed her out the door.

Annabel squealed at being shouted at and swatted, but she took off to her own room across the hall, but before entering it she glared across the hall at her brother and then she entered the room and slammed her bedroom door in temper.

"Excuse me boys," Adam growled and he walked out of the boys room and across the hall into Annabel's without knocking.

Annabel squealed and rushed to climb back into her bed at seeing her father's angry face, but Adam grabbed his little girl before she could pull the covers over her and sitting down on the bed, he put her over his lap, raised her nightdress and he started swatting hard.

"You," swat "do not" swat "slam doors" swat "in temper" swat " in this" swat "house!" swat swat. "Do you understand?" Swat swat!

"Yessssss...Papa...pleaasssssee...stopppp..."

Annabel yelped and squirmed and pleaded as hard as she could to try to get away from the stinging swats that her father was laying over her bare behind. When Adam finished swatting, he immediately righted the little girl and set her on her feet on the floor in front of him then he held her small hands in his to prevent her rubbing the sting out, leaving the little girl to jump up and down doing the well-spanked child dance as she cried trying to ease the sting.

"Papa...it...hurts..." she wailed as she danced about in his hold.

"I'm sure it does, Princess but it could have all been avoided if you had just done as you were told and gone back to bed, couldn't it?"

Annabel sniffed and nodded her head, still struggling against her father's hold, desperate to rub her sore bottom.

"And Princess, slamming your door in temper has never been allowed, has it?" he asked sternly lowering his own head to look into her eyes as Annabel had lowered her head.

Annabel sniffed, "No. I…I'm ...ss...sorry...P...Papa..."

"I know you are, sweetie." Adam put both her hands in his and then with his free arm he scooped his little girl up and put onto his lap, careful to keep the weight off her sore bottom as much as possible. Annabel lay her head on her father's chest as Adam held her tightly and whispered soothing words to her until her cries quietened and he felt her relax completely against him.

A few minutes later after settling his youngest down and tucking her back into bed, Adam kissed her on the forehead, "Goodnight, Princess I love you."

"Love you...t...too...p...Papa."

Adam gave her hair a stroke and then he stood up and walked to the door. "Now, stay in bed and I'll see you in the morning sweetheart." He closed Annabel's bedroom door softly and returned to the boy's room. "Abraham, you had better get downstairs for your supper, I want to talk to your brother for a minute."

"Yes Sir!"

Abraham gave his brother a quick anxious look but then disappeared out of the room clad only in his cotton nightshirt.

* * *

Zach gulped when Adam sat down on his brother's bed.

"Am I in trouble, Pa?"

"That depends, son. I was going to leave it until the morning to talk to you but seeing as you are still awake we'll talk now. You told you mother that Abraham went back to school to get his school books and that he would be home for supper. That was a lie wasn't it?"

Zach closed his eyes and nodded.

"A verbal answer please, son."

"Yes Sir."

"Did you know what your brother was up to or did he just ask you to cover for him for a while?"

"I didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do, Pa, honest!"

Adam nodded and sighed, "That's what I thought. Has your brother told you where he has been?"

"Not exactly Pa, he just said never to get myself into enough trouble to end up in jail and I certainly ain't going to do that, Pa. I promise." Zach Paused and chanced another glance over at his father, "Uhm so am I? In trouble I mean?"

"For lying to your mother?" Adam nodded, "Yes son you are. You know how you mother and I feel about being lied to."

Zach shoulders sagged and his head dropped to his chest, he kinda figured he would be in trouble if Abraham was caught.

"Just out of interest son, before I tell you what your punishment is, what did your brother promise you for covering up for him?"

"Uhm...well he promised me he would help me to finish my school project tonight... " Zach bit his lower lip "and... He also promised me a dollar so I would have enough for that telescope out of the mercantile catalogue."

"Is that all?"

Zach nodded, "Yes Sir!"

Adam rubbed his chin slowly, as he considered things. All things considered it wasn't all that bad and it's not like either boy had tried to blackmail their brother. "Alright Zach, you will apologise to your mother for lying in the morning and for the next week you're going to bed an hour early."

Zach sighed and nodded his head, going to bed at the same time as Annabel would be horrible for the 11 year old, but its wasn't as bad as being restricted for a week. "Yes Pa. Can I keep my nightshirt on?"

"What?"

"I mean, may I keep my nightshirt on, Pa?"

"What for son?"

"Your gonna spank me now aren't you?"

Adam shook his head. "No, son not this time. Going to bed early every night for a week is your only punishment this time because I am proud of you."

Zach looked up at his father in amazement. "You are? Why?"

"Because you worked very hard on your school project to get it finished on time to hand in and because you didn't try to lie to me to protect your brother."

"But you already punished him, Pa."

"I know but you still made the right decision, son." Adam stood up and motioned for his middle child to get back into bed, then he pulled the covers up around the boy and kissed him on the forehead, "Goodnight, Zach."

"Goodnight, Pa and Pa?"

Adam turned from the doorway, "Yes?"

"I'm real sorry for lying."

Adam smiled, "I know you are, son. Now go to sleep."

"Yes Sir," Zach replied tiredly and he yawned, then turned over onto his side and closed his eyes.

Adam shut the bedroom door to his boys room softly, then crossed the hall and he quietly opened the door to Annabel's room. He could see that she was already fast asleep, so he shut her door softly and walked down the stairs to get his own supper.

* * *

 **A/N 2 - And that dear readers was where the story was going to end as it was mainly written focused on Abraham Cartwright. However, as many who reviewed have said they wanted to see how things went with the other boys and their folks when they turned up there will be an extra chapter.**

 **I'd like to add that I do not have a beta for my stories right now, but I do have a good friend that I met via fanfiction. They are my guides for the stories, if they like the ideas then I write the story and then if they enjoy it, then it gets posted up for you all to hopefully enjoy as well as critique for me . I am always happy to receive PM's or reviewing comments on how I can improve my story telling and researching so thank you to all those that do that without being rude or just complaining because they don't like the topics I am writing about. I do not write spanking fiction. I write stories that just happen to have an element of discipline in them. If you choose to highlight that part of the story as being enjoyable for you then that is fine with me but that is not the focus of the stories I write.  
**

 **Please do take the time to review the story so far. Sorry for the long explanations but I'm tired of people reading past the warnings and then complaining. Thanks for reading...Ulls x.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Apologies that this chapter took so long to get posted up, but returning to full time hours after my long time off sick took a lot out of me and so it was pretty much work, sleep, work and repeat, leaving little time to write anything! Anyway a few days off to rest and recuperate has given me time to catch up a little. Merry Christmas, Seasons Greetings, Happy Holidays to all readers for whatever you all celebrate at this time of year. I hope that this chapter closes off the story OK for you all.**

* * *

Whilst Hoss and Adam Cartwright were still on their way to town, the other boys fathers started to arrive at the jail house to collect their sons.

"Thomas Edward Sanderson jnr! You had better have yourself a good explanation for me getting dragged down to this jail house yet again!" Bellowed the boy's father when he entered the front office.

Thomas jnr. currently residing in the cells in the back off the jail house, groaned and raised his head up at hearing his father's angry voice. "Oh no, I'm dead!" he whispered to his friends

"Evening, Clem." said Mr. Sanderson gruffly.

Clem stood up and rounded his desk to shake hands with the other man. "Evening, Tom. Sorry to have to get you to come down here again. I know it's the last place you'd rather be after a long hard day in the fields, but I can't just let this go."

"It ain't your fault, Sheriff." he held up the folded note, "this didn't say all that much, what's he being charged with this time?"

"Well for starters trespassing, then there's the damage of property and seeing as it's not the first time I've had your boy here lately, I reckon I should also charge him with wasting my valuable time," Clem looked at the door to the back room were sounds of sobbing were still evident and he softened, " but I reckon I can let that go," he pointed a firm finger at the man, " but this had better be the last time I see him here until he is grown!"

"Oh don't you fret, Sheriff, it will be. By the time I'm done with him, the next time you'll see him in town without me will be when he is ready to leave school!" promised the boy's father.

"Ok then." Clem picked up a piece of paper from his desk, "that'll be 2 dollars fine for trespassing, plus 4 dollars for the rule breaking. And then there's the share of the damages that I don't have to hand right now."

Mr. Sanderson pulled out his wallet and he extracted the money for the current fines and handed it over along with 5 extra dollars, "if that ain't enough, you get word to me what the difference is and I'll make it right. He'll have a big pile of extra chores to keep him busy and to pay me back."

Clem took the money from Mr. Sanderson and made a note on the note to act as a receipt and also in his office ledger that recorded all fines issued.

"Can I go get my boy now, Sheriff?"

"Yes of course, in fact it's not locked back there today due to their ages. Thomas Sanderson!" Clem yelled into the back. "You get your behind out here, your Pa's come for ya!"

"Man, your Pa sounds pretty pissed, Tom," whispered Paul as the older boy started to shuffle off the cot and made to stand up.

"You ain't heard nothing yet. Darn gone it, why don't I think of the worst that can happen before I do something?" Tom grumbled under his breath.

"THOMAS! you were just called! Now get out here before I come and haul you out and embarrass ya by tanning ya hide in front of those so called friends of yours!" yelled his father.

Gulping and worried suddenly that his father might just follow through with the threat, the bravado he had shown from earlier disappeared completely and Thomas rushed to do as he was told. As soon as he was through the door to the main office, his upper arm was grabbed and he was marched smartly over to stand in front of the Sheriff's desk.

"Apologise for all the trouble you've caused!" his father ordered.

Head down and eyes on the edge of the large solid wood desk, the boy complied with the order. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've been, Sheriff."

"Eyes up, boy!" was the barked command and Thomas complied immediately standing ramrod straight.

Clem rested his hands on his desk and he lent forwards to address the chastened boy. "I'm warning you, young man, any further appearances in my jail house before you are grown and you can consider yourself staying for more than an overnight stay. Then on top of that I will tan your hide good before handing you over to your Pa. Do you understand what I'm saying, son? I wasn't put in this job just to run around town dealing with the high jinks of youngsters!" Clem scolded firmly.

Thomas swallowed and nodded. A firm squeeze of his bicep and a low growl from his father made him speak up. "Yes Sir, Sheriff. I understand and I won't be back."

"You had better make sure you ain't." Clem stood to his full height, "Alright, Tom, you can take him away. I trust you will see to it that he keeps that promise?"

"Oh I reckon you can be sure of that, Sheriff. Boy, when you and I get home, we are gonna have us a long, long discussion in our barn!" he marched Thomas by the arm out of the door, almost colliding with another clearly angry father.

* * *

Clem had barely gotten himself a cup of coffee poured from the pot on the back stove, when he was called from behind.

"Sheriff Foster?"

"Yep, that me," Clem turned around to see a tall thin man standing in the doorway.

The man was dressed in a red and black checked shirt and black pants that were dusty and the cowboy boots he wore were spur less and worn soled.

"Sheriff, my name is Fowler. I received this note," the man pulled the envelope from his shirt pocket and walked forwards with it.

"Ah yes, Paul's father, I presume?" asked Clem and he wordlessly offered the man a cup of coffee by lifting the coffee pot.

"No, thank you."

Clem walked back to his desk carrying his own cup of the thick black liquid and he gestured for the other man to sit down on the other side which he did. "I know the note was but a short one, Sir, but I had quite a few, 10 actually to write send out. So I had time to only write some brief details."

"It's okay I understand, Sheriff. So what happens now? Is Paul gonna have to see the judge?"

"Oh, no not this time, Mr. Fowler. You will need to pay some fines, and of course make good on Paul's share of the damages to Mr. Jenkins' property. But, if you do that, Paul is yours to discipline as you see fit this time," explained Clem.

Mr. Fowler sighed, "I'll pay what I can now, Sheriff but I haven't got money to spare right about now. Will you allow me to pay the rest off over the next couple of months? I'll be good for it, Sheriff. You see since my wife's been ill I've had to cut down my hours out on the farm and money's real tight. It takes all we have to pay the doctors' fees and feed the children. There ain't much left over."

"Oh I'm sure we can come to some arrangement, Mr. Fowler. Provided of course you can assure me that Paul will not come across my path again anytime soon?"

Mr. Fowler nodded, "Yes Sir, of that you can be certain. My Paul knows that money is tight and he'll not have any time for tom foolery with his friends for the next few months. He can work off the money that I'm going to have to find to pay you. In fact he won't be seeing them friends of his or this town outside of school, for the foreseeable future!" the man promised.

Clem and Mr. Fowler exchanged a knowing look and Clem read out the charges and the fines. Mr. Fowler winced but he drew out 6 dollars. "When you find out Paul's share of the damages to the property, I'd be obliged if you let me know and I will find a way to pay you every week what I can until it's cleared."

Clem took the money offered and filled in his ledger and crossed off the amount from the list in front of him as well as making a notation on the man's note as a receipt of what had been paid.

"Thank you, Mr. Fowler." he stood up. "I'll bring the boy out for you." Clem went to the door to the back room. "Paul! Out you come!" he called crooking a finger at the sullen looking boy who had of course heard the entire conversation between the two men and he was embarrassed at how disappointed his father sounded.

He had been kind of expecting it, but he hadn't known how much his share of the fines and damages money would cause his family such extra hardship.

Paul slowly made his way to the door, tearing up as he walked. Clem put a reassuring hand on the upset lad's shoulder and he led him to his father.

Mr. Fowler stood up and opened his arms when he saw the sobbing youth and Paul ran to him. He wrapped his arms around his father's waist and buried his face in his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Pa. So sorry. It was just supposed"...sniff. "To..." sniff." Be ...a...dare... Just some...fun...you know...we..." sniff..."didn't...mean .to...I...mean. We...d...didn't... Go ...to...cc... Cause ...any...damage... Not.." sniff..."really."

Mr. Parker hugged his son and rubbed his back gently up and down. "Sssh, shh... It's alright, son. It's gonna be alright. Your Pa was a young'un once too and he got into some trouble all of his own." He dropped a light kiss on the top on the small head and rubbed his son's back until the sound of tears eased a little.

When he was sure that Paul was ready to hear him, he leaned back and looked down at his boy.

"You know you're getting a spanking for this when we get home don't you? And I'm gonna need you to work off this debt I've got to pay off for the damages you boys caused?"

Paul nodded and sniffed, "Yes, Sir. I understand." he wiped the tears away from his face with a swipe of his right arm sleeve and turned his head to face Clem. "I'm real sorry, for what I done, Sheriff..." Sniff... "I'll never cause trouble that will get me put in jail ever again. I promise."

Clem graced the boy with a small smile, "I believe you, son." He nodded towards the door, "Alright, you can go home with your Pa now, go on."

"Yes Sir." Paul looked up at his father and receiving a ruffle to his head the man and boy switched to a position where the father's arms was around the boy's shoulders and they walked out of the jail together.

* * *

Father after father turned up to get their son, each as angry as the one before at being put in the position to have to come and get their son from jail and pay out for a fine they could well do without having to find money for.

Jamie and Jeffery's father was the second last to arrive and he was not long after Adam and Hoss had taken Abraham off home.

"I'm sorry I've taken a while to get here, Sheriff. I've not long arrived back in town with a delivery for the mercantile and it was only when I got home that my wife gave me this here note." he waved the piece of paper in the air as he walked further into the office.

Clem stood to shake hands with the man. "Its fine, Mr. Barton. The boys are safe here and maybe the time in my cell has scared the bejesus outta the pair of them, so that they won't be keen on returning. I gotta say that the youngest has been real upset, but I've checked on him regularly and his brother's been keeping a good eye on him."

"Yeah he's good like that, Jeffery, but he doesn't seem to get his brain to kick into gear before he gets them both involved in some mischief or another." Mr. Barton sighed and he took his hat off and carded his hand through his hair. "How much is the fines gonna cost me, Sheriff?"

"Well it's would have been 2 dollars fine each for trespassing, plus 4 dollars for the rule breaking. And then there would have been the share of the damages that I was waiting for the owner of the orchard to cost up. However, Mr. Adam Cartwright has just taken care of everything to do with the fines, so those that have paid already will get their money back."

Mr Barton gave out a sigh of relief at not having to find money he needed for other things. "Well that's mighty good of Mr. Cartwright. I'll be sure to thank him on Sunday at church. Do you think the owner of the orchard would be willing to have my boys work off their share of the damages in lieu of payment?"

Clem nodded, "I reckon that would be acceptable. He's a might mad though, he's gonna expect the boys to have been punished. He wanted me to let him give them a switching."

"Well you and he won't have to worry about that. I'll see that both those boys will be getting a licking that they won't forget in a hurry and they will be getting themselves restricted to school, home and working to repay their part in the damages they caused." he shook his head, "You know Sheriff, I got up to a fair bit a mischief when I was a boy with my friends, but my eldest seems to find it much easier than I did and I don't like it that he drags his younger brother into it, because Jamie looks up to him."

"Yep, well you ain't the first or last father to complain to me about that, Mr. Barton. Seems these young'un's think that everything is a game. They forget that schooling is a privilege that many never got the chance to get and that their parents have to pay for that privilege for them in their towns taxes." Clem replied. "I'll go and get your boys for ya." he walked to the door separating the cells from his office. "Jeffery, Jamie, come on, your Pa's come to take you home."

Both boys rose from the cot and walked out with the older one's arm around the younger brother's shoulders. The younger boy was weeping hard.

"Jamie, come here, son," Mr. Barton opened his arms and the younger boy ran to his father. He put his arms around his father's legs and buried his face against his father's belly.

Mr. Barton hugged the boy hard, "It's alright, son." he looked up at the older one, "come here, you," he called and when the other boy neared he pulled him into a hug too. "You boys have gotten yourself into a right situation this time, haven't ya?"

Jeffery nodded against his father's side. "It was just a bit of fun, Pa. We never hurt anyone."

"I'm..." sob,"s...sorry, Pa...papa." sobbed a small voice muffled a bit by the man's shirt.

Mr Barton gently lifted the younger boy's head back and he looked down at him. "I'm sure you both are sorry, but a bit of fun that causes damage to a man's crop isn't funny to him. You both know that times are hard and not just for us. Why'd you think I have to drive the team clear across state to get some extra money, huh? You think I want to be away from you boys and your Ma so much?"

"No, Pa." said Jeffery.

Sniff..."No, s...Sir," added Jamie.

"No I don't, but its seems that when I am, that you boys always make me have to come back to punish you for something or other. Well I'm tired of doing that, so you had better quit it, ya hear me? Or maybe I'll teach your Ma how to use that big old wooden hairbrush of hers to get you to behave!"

"No, Papa, No don't." sniff, "I'll be good, I'll be good!" pleaded the younger boy whilst the older one went white at the thought of his normally gentle mother wielding her heavy wooden hairbrush on his behind. It had a slightly longer handle than the boy's one they shared and it looked like it would have a wicked sting, whoever wielded it.

Mr. Barton nodded, "I hope you are, meanwhile I'd better get you both home, before your mother thinks I've told the Sheriff to keep you here all night." He put a hand on each boy's shoulder and turned them to face Clem, "Apologise to the Sheriff for causing him a load of trouble," he ordered.

"Sorry for all the trouble, Sheriff," said Jamie softly.

"Sorry for all the trouble we've been, Sheriff," added Jeffery whilst staring at the man's shoes.

"Eyes, up!" his father prompted and he gave the shoulder a little shake. "When you talk to someone your elder or better, you look at them when you are talking."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry for everything, Sheriff."

Clem stifled the smile he was trying so hard to control. "Apologies accepted. You're free to go, boys, but don't let me see you in my jail again, you hear?"

"Yes Sir," replied Jeffery quickly.

"Yes, Sir, Sheriff," added Jaime softly.

"Well Sheriff, I'd best be getting these on home for their supper and our little talks. Sorry for all the trouble my boys put you to."

"Ah that's alright, Mr Barton, its all part of the job. Goodnight, boys, I sure am glad I'm not in your shoes, right now."

Boy boys gulped at that and a firm squeeze of the hand on their shoulders reminded them of just how strong their father's arm was. Mr. Barton nodded to Clem, "Goodnight, Sheriff, come boys, time to get you on home." and with that he led them outside.

* * *

Clem watched the wagon pull away through the window and knowing there was only one boy left, who was most likely scared to death now he was on his own, he went to the door between the cells and the office.

"William, come sit out here with me, no need to be in there all alone."

The young boy stood up and slowly he walked to the door. Clem put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Something must be keeping your Pa, eh? You want a drink? I can get ya some water?"

"Well I am a little thirsty; May I have some water, please?"

"Of course, go on and sit down other side of my desk and I'll get it for ya." Willy went to do as he had been told. Clem poured himself another cup of coffee and a glass of water for the boy. He carried both back to the desk.

"There you go, son. There's more if you need it. No need to go thirsty."

"Thank you." whispered Willy shyly and he drank some water down.

Clem sat down and he took out a pack of cards from his desk drawer. "You know to play 21, William?"

"Uh, yes Sir."

"Good." Clem dealt the cards out and slapped the pack on the desk. "I like to have someone to play cards against. Your turn, son. Stick or twist?" he asked picking up his cards.

Willy looked nervously at the Sheriff opposite.

"Well come on, son, pick up your cards. I can't very well play on my own, can I?" prompted Clem lightly.

Willy bent forwards and picked up his cards. He held the jack of diamonds and a 2 of spades. "Uhm, twist please, Sir."

Clem picked up a card from the top of the pack and tossed it face down to him with a grin.

Willy picked up the card, a 9 of hearts and he mentally tallied the numbers up. "Uhm, I think I'll stick now, thank you."

"Alrighty," Clem said. "And I'll twist." he held a 7 of hearts and 5 of clubs in his hand. The card he picked up was an Ace of spades. "And I think I'll twist again." he picked up another card, a two of hearts. "Hmm, stick or twist one last time..." he mused aloud and he stared at Willy as if he was trying to see through the cards what he was holding. After almost a minute he announced. "Hmm, I think I'll twist again." and he prayed for a 6 or lower.

Clem drew a 5 of diamonds and he mentally sighed, at least he hadn't bust. He put the cards down, "20, beat that, son!"

Willy put down his own cards, "Uhm, I have 21, Sir."

Clem stared. "Well you win, then. Well done, William." He gathered up the cards to shuffle them and Willy relaxed a little.

They played several more games and Willy won more than his fair share of times and he was laughing and talking with Clem over the games when his father finally arrived.

"Well that's the last thing I thought you would be doing in here, William Michael Hughes!"

Willy jumped up and covered his behind with his hands. "Uh h...hi, Pa. Th...the s...Sheriff asked me to play honest."

Clem stood up from his desk. "Hello Mr. Hughes. It's okay, I asked William to sit out here and play cards with me. I don't like having minors in my jail much and certainly not alone, so it's easier to have him out here where I can see him."

"I see. Well I must apologise for the delay in getting to town. My horse got lame with a stone in the hoof, so I've had to walk most of the way and take him to the livery. He's got a badly bruised hoof now, so I've gotta leave him here a few days as he shouldn't be walking on it. Anyway back to the reason I'm here." Mr Hughes withdrew the note from his shirt pocket. "It says here that William was involved in damaging trees and apples in Jenkins Orchard with 9 others."

"That's correct, Mr. Hughes. There was a 2 dollar fine for trespassing, plus 4 dollars for the rule breaking. And then there would have been the share of the damages that I was waiting for the owner of the orchard to cost up. However, Mr. Adam Cartwright has just taken care of everything to do with the fines, so those that have paid already will get their money back and you don't have to pay anything right now."

"Well that's right nice of Mr. Cartwright, but we can pay our own way in this town."

"Then you take that up with, Mr. Cartwright, Mr. Hughes because my fines have all been paid." replied Clem.

"I will do that thank you. May I take William home now? We have a long walk ahead of us."

"Yes of course, you may, Mr. Hughes, but seeing as you're taking my last prisoner, why don't I go and borrow my deputy's horse and ride back with you? It's no trouble and I'd like to do that. William has been a model 'prisoner' if you will. And I can see already how tired he is. It doesn't seem right to punish the boy by making him walk home all that way, on top of whatever punishment you have in mind."

"Oh I think we all know he's getting a tanning for this, he knows better than to damage someone's property, don't you, son?"

Willy bit his lip but replied softly. "Yes, Papa."

"Well, Mr. Hughes am I going to get my deputies horse?" prompted Clem.

Mr. Hughes nodded, "Yes Sheriff, thank you, I reckon we'll take you up on your kind offer."

"Fine. Help yourself to a cup of coffee from the stove. I'll be right back." Clem left the jail, leaving father and son alone.

Mr. Hughes went to get himself a cup of coffee and he sipped the hot thick black liquid, grateful to parch his thirst.

"Why, Willy? Why'd you do such a thing? Didn't I only tan you over breaking a window a while ago because you were doing something stupid?"

"Yes, Sir. But we were just having some fun, Papa. It was a competition and we didn't think we were doing any harm really."

"Let me, guess it that Thomas Sanderson's idea again wasn't it?"

Willy nodded silently.

"Answer me with words, boy, I can't hear nod ya head."

"Err, yes Sir, it was Thomas' idea."

"How long's this competition been going on for, just today?"

Knowing that with his father any omission of the facts meant that his pants and underwear would be removed and he was most likely already facing the belt, Willy decided to be upfront with his father. "Err yes Sir, but we have been going out there days before."

"Where's ya catapult?"

"The Sheriff confo...conrfo...uh the Sheriff took them away and he says we can't have them back... uhm, but our parents can ask for them, I think. The other boy's Pa's haven't asked for theirs back."

"Well you need yours for hunting and such, so I'll get yours back, but don't think you'll be seeing it for a month."

"Yes, Papa." Willy said resignedly.

A few minutes passed and Clem returned to the office. "Mr. Hughes, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, but Sheriff, may I ask for the boy's catapult back?"

"Oh, yes of course," Clem went to the safe and he removed the box of confiscated catapults. "William come and get yours please."

Willy walked forwards and he picked out his own catapult recognising from the scratches on the handle and took it back to his father who promptly pocketed it.

"Don't worry, Sheriff he's not getting it back for a month and he'll only be using it to help out at home after that or to stun things when we go hunting."

"That's fine," replied Clem making the notation that he had returned the catapult and then he locked the rest back in the safe. "Ready to go now?"

"Yes we're ready."

"OK, well I have your horse outside." They walked out together and Deputy Jacob handed over his reigns to Mr. Hughes.

"He's a gentle giant, should give you and the boy a safe ride."

"Appreciate the loan, Deputy. Mighty fine of you," said Mr. Hughes and he lifted Willy up onto the saddle before shaking Jacob's hand.

"Not at all, I agree with the Sheriff, that we can't expect you and the boy to walk all that way back and at night too. I understand that your horse is lame and in the livery for a few days, so why don't you keep Blackie for a few days? I can borrow a horse from the livery anytime Stan says and Blackie will be good to you if you take care of him."

"No, I couldn't do that; a man's horse is..."

Jacob held up a hand to interrupt. "It's no trouble, Mr. Hughes, believe me. Mr. Carter always says how reliable you are with helping him out with supplies for the mercantile, so I don't see why a good man like yourself should have to suffer when the horse mighten not have gotten lame if you hadn't had to come back to town." Jacob looked at Willy who sat in the saddle looking ashamed.

"If you are sure, Deputy? Then thank you. I'll take good care of Blackie here I promise, and when I bring him back, you must let me buy you a drink in the saloon?"

Jacob patted Blackie's neck affectionately. "I'll look forwards to it, Mr. Hughes." He rubbed the horse's nose. "Well old boy, I'll see you in a few days." Blackie snorted and raised his head. And Jacob stood back to allow Mr. Hughes to climb up behind his son. He wrapped his arms around Willy holding onto the reigns in front.

"Ready to go, Sheriff but if I'm keeping your deputy's horse there's actually no need for you to come back home with us."

"Yes,I agree. Well, Mr. Hughes, I'm going to get me some rest, its Jacob's watch now anyway. You and the boy have a safe ride back, and Willy? Thanks for the games of cards, you're a good lad at heart, make sure you put that brain to better use in the future."

"Yes Sir, Sheriff. I will."

Clem waved the Hughes' off then he turned to speak to his deputy. "You're a good man, Jacob. You know, I sure wouldn't want to be in any of those boys shoes, we brought in today. I bet every one of them is gonna have trouble sitting down on those hard wooden school benches tomorrow."

"Yep I reckon you're right, Clem. I wouldn't want to be one of them either."

"Well, I'll be back at 10 to take the night shift. Should hopefully be a quiet shift for you, there's no miners in town yet."

"Alright, Clem. I'll see you at 10. I hope you get a good few hours rest." The two men parted to go their separate ways. Clem to go home for a few hours' sleep and Jacob into the jail house to pick up where he left off in his latest dime novel.

* * *

 **All reviews gratefully received**


End file.
